Release
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Merlin needs his release, Arthur suddenly decides to become a tease. SLASH ArthurMerlin Smut!PurePorn.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to bbc etc**

**Warnings: Slash, ArthurMerlin, bascially some pure porn here people, the poor plot ran away and wouldnt come back.**

**A/N: Right, i blame one person for this and she will know who she is! Damn girl, lets just say a certian conversation at a very bad time of night with someone you should not start one with led to a, shall we say, need to write this. **_(hehe go me!)_

**A/N2 : No plot, just pure unabashed porn. Enjoy at your leisure. **

**AN3: Semi-Beta'd but was written and beta'd at 3am!**

Merlin's breath caught in his throat as waves of pleasure coursed through him. He could feel the stones on the wall that he was lent against press into his skin harshly but he couldn't bring himself to care. The coolness of it contrasted delightfully with the heat surrounded the rest of his body, a glow covering his skin. He barely felt the pain as he fling his head back further, a gasp being drawn from him. His hips bucked forwards of their accord and strong hands pushed him back, holding him steady.

"Now, now. Play nice."

Merlin whimpered at the loss of attention and his hand desperately came out to claw at the man in front of him. "Arthur, please." He keened, arching as the Prince smiled mischievously up at him, blowing lightly on his throbbing erection.

"Please what?" Arthur asked feinting innocence. Merlin swore if he had control of his limbs he would of smacked Arthur. As such, he couldn't do much else but stand there, and he was only managing that because he was propped up against a wall.

"Please." Merlin repeated, moaning low in his throat when Arthur lightly nipped at the top of one of his hip bones.

"Please what, _Merlin._" Arthur cooed.

Merlin thought he would come there and then at the tone of Arthur's voice, the sultry way his name fell of his tongue sending all kinds of shivers through Merlin's body. Merlin could of cried when Arthur stood up full height, pressing himself up against Merlin, the cool brush of fabric from his tunic eliciting goose bumps over his flesh in anticipation. Arthur's hand ran teasingly slow up Merlin's side, fingers digging into the flesh every so often, stopping so one rested on his waist, the other trailing across Merlin's cheek. Merlin's eyes fluttered closed as Arthur's finger lightly traced the line of Merlin's bottom lip, the touch barely there but sending shocks through Merlin with every second.

Merlin couldn't help himself as his tongue came out to swipe across Arthur's fingers, earning him a satisfying moan in return. He grinned at Arthur as he pulled away.

"Not fun being teased is it." Merlin said lightly, though the end turned into a strangled gasp, Arthur's hand coming out to wrap around him with a matching grin of his own.

"You were saying?" Arthur said, the air he carried about him standing out more than ever. He watched as Merlin's eyes seemed to burn golden, his mouth parting as breathless gasps were released as he moved his hand in a slow rhythm. There was nothing Arthur had ever seen that compared to sight before him. Merlin so open in front of him, willing and all but begging, his eyes dilated with lust and his body exposed for Arthur to see with obstruction.

Merlin could see stars and his body hummed as Arthur picked up his speed, his hand sure and steady. Merlin tried on vain to keep his eyes open, to be able to see into the face of the man before him but pleasure won out, his eyes fluttering close in their lids.

"God, Arthur." He moaned low in his throat as he could feel the fie burning up from the pit of his stomach. He knew for a fact that if Arthur stepped away his legs would give out underneath him, them shaking against his will.

"I got you." Arthur said huskily, leaning forward and capturing Merlin's mouth, tongue delving into the territory without waiting. Merlin's mouth responded instantly, taking Arthur for his own. Merlin felt his vision daze as Arthur attached his mouth to his neck, sucking on the milky skin, his climax building as each second went by.

"Come for me Merlin." Arthur said in a whisper. Merlin's eyes flew open as his climax ripped through him, Arthur's order sending him over the edge. His arms clung to Arthur as he rode it out, coming down from his high, his body losing all sense that he even owned any muscle of his own.

Arthur smiled, a little smugly he would admit, as he held into Merlin, lowering the man to the floor. He sat with Merlin leaning against his back against his chest, his hand running soothingly down Merlin's arms as his senses slowly returned to him. Merlin hummed in his throat and tilted his head, kissing Arthur lazily and nuzzling his head into his chest.

"It's just like you to fall asleep." Arthur chuckled, securing his arms tighter around his servant. Merlin just smiled, already drifting off.

* * *

**Review? Please? And the missy who will know who she is better review! **_(you know i'm not gonna)_

* * *


End file.
